In remote computing environments it may be desirable to transmit and process a signal such that data transmitted from a host or signal source is received and processed at a client or destination with relatively low latency in order to provide a realistic remote computing experience. For example, transmission and processing of an audio-visual (AV) signal from a host to a client with low latency may be desirable in order to have the AV signal appear at the host in “real-time”. Real-time remote computing may contribute to a better experience of, for example, video playback and game play.
However, a number of techniques, methods, and systems for rendering signals, including AV signals, may not render the signals at a client from a host in real-time. Limitations of such techniques, methods, and systems may be due to, at least in part, a latency between the time an AV is rendered at a host and the time the AV signal is rendered at a client. The client may be located remotely from the host.
Thus, a need for an efficient method and system of transporting AV signals exists.